badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Click
heads up: i didnt originally know this story, my friend benjamin "the wizard" told me, and this is from his point of view we was at a school but it wasnt a normal school it was a smart people school which is called a magnet school and if you didnt know that then you can git tha f**k outta here.... (very mouth because and if mr click) mr click was the musical man at our school. he made the children learning. he liked to scream a lot. his voice was weird, like staticking and he made my vision go blood red sometimes which was really weird because teachers aren't supposed to do that. teachers are supposed to wear turtleneck sweaters and call me daddy anyway it was seventh period the last day of the day and mr click asked me to stay in the room because my music was terible. he reached out to me and handed me in his hand a very spooky boy. "why" i excreted. "for protection," mr click cried. in his eyes i could see something was wrong because teachers don't do these things. "why" i repeated. "for protection," mr click cried. then he turned into three centipedes and scuttled away then i was like "who is this spooky boy" the spooky boy looked at me and began to sing. i didnt understand at first because spooky boys usually dono't sing thats not normal and i was afeared "good" "wat" "you are suposed to fear" spooky said. then he opened his mouth and an entire piano came out of it and the piano was haunted so the keys played themselves!! then there were organ pipes. our school doesnt even have an organ so i looked around but the organ pipes were made of HUMNA ORAGNS which were like, heart, lung, urethras "why are there all these urethras, spooky boy" "mr click" "why" "you didnt pass mr clicks music final" "what does that even mean" i exclaimed as i looked around the room. we werent in the magnet school which is a school for smart people anymore. we were in Hell which is made of fire and blood and bones and stuff it was epic and i was very scared again. the spooky boy laughed. then he was not a boy anymore. he was a spooky man. i thought i recognized him but i was confused because spooky boys turning into spooky men is kinda wierd and not something that is supposed to happen "welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell welcome to hell" suddenly the demons came out of th e walls and they were carrying guitars, flutes, accordions, pianos, and six. then Satin was there and he had the fiddle which was gold like that one song by Johnny Cash, the man made of stone "i am Satin" Satin said "i am benjamin, the wizard" i said "why did you not do what mr click wanted" "i dont know i thought mr click loved me" "no he was very disappointed and summoned all of the Satins to bring you to the hell" "why would click do this" "mr click" so then i was in hell and i had to find a way to excape which was hard because there were lots of Satins. "spooky man what do i do" i said to the spooky man. the spooky man looked at me and cried more blood and the room was already full of blood so now there was even more blood and it was incredible "just believe in Him" spooky man cried. "believe in who" i wimpered but spooky was gone forever. i was alone and had to get out of the hellzone i did nothing wrong why did everyone hate me??? "Satin" i yelled "i challenge you to a m usic dool" "of course i will, what intstrument do you play" Satin chuckled darkly "nothing" i said and proceded to not play music and Satin was SO DUMB and i won the challenge so Satin had to let me go at last. i was kinda freaking out from being in hell and all so i decided to finally go home. i went home and i went to sleep and in my dreams mr click turned into a bumblebee and kissed me on the cheek then i went to school again. it was seventh period, time for clicking. i thought mr click was dead but he tought us the class and he told us how to music because he was the musical man. he told me to stay after class because my music was bad when he look at me again he gave me spooky boy. "WHY" i yelled mr click screamed "you will have to do this every day of your life you will have to go to hell and outsmart Satin every day until finally Satin cannot be outsmarted" "why would you do this mr click" "because....." mr click paused "i am the spooky boy" Category:BCP Category:Pastas